Recently, there are demands to form a film on the top of a flexible glass film. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a method in which a glass sheet fed from a substrate roll is heated with a can heated to 300° C. or above and an ITO (indium-tin oxide) film is formed on a surface of the heated glass sheet on the can by sputtering.